


Pieds d'argile

by Eitch



Category: Marseille (TV)
Genre: Français | French, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, maltraitance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eitch/pseuds/Eitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et la mer et l'amour ont l'amer pour partage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieds d'argile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hufflepuff_Donkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Donkey/gifts).



Finalement, c’était sans doute inévitable.

Il n’avait pas fallu si longtemps, après cette tentative avortée dans les douches de la piscine. Dieu sait qu’il s’en était voulu, alors, de sa maladresse, de cette précipitation adolescente qu’il n’avait pas su contrôler. Il s’était répété, en sortant de l’eau la gorge nouée, qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une première approche, d’un coup de sonde - un galet dans l’étang, et quelques rides froissant à peine la soie de la surface de l’eau. Il avait vu la peur, ou tout du moins la méfiance ; la stratégie était évidente. Mais, confronté à Pharamond demi-nu, les yeux clos sous le jet de la douche, il n’avait pas su.

Il s’était dit et redit, ensuite, que c’était l’inconnu qui l’avait poussé à la faute, que le poids dans son estomac n’était rien d’autre que de l’inquiétude. Un terrain de chasse inédit, la nervosité du novice, bien sûr, l’erreur était inévitable. Il pouvait se pardonner un écoeurement soudain, la volonté d’en finir au plus vite. Sans doute, la majorité des hommes auraient agi de même dans sa situation. Il s’était surestimé - la détermination n’était pas tout. Ce n’était pas souvent qu’il méjugeait ainsi de ses capacités, mais personne n’était à l’abri de ce type de bévue. Une porte s’était refermée ; la campagne se poursuivait, et il s’obligea à ne plus se préoccuper de l’incident. Bien sûr, c’était frustrant, et humiliant, mais après tout il s’agissait d’un échec mineur. Il suffisait de ne plus y penser.

Comme nombre de phrases commençant par “il suffit de”, cette idée s’avéra rapidement plus simple à formuler qu’à mettre en pratique.

Il lui devint de plus en plus difficile de trouver le sommeil, à mesure que la campagne progressait ; il chassait l’insomnie à coups de shots de vodka, et rapidement il commença à en avoir assez de toujours retrouver le même visage au fond de ses verres. C’était idiot,  _ idiot _ , cette obsession ridicule. Il s’était toujours connu cette tendance, ce goût pour l’auto-flagellation, ce plaisir presque morbide qu’il trouvait à se repasser encore et encore le film du moindre de ses échecs jusqu’à en être dégoûté, jusqu’à la nausée. C’était une force et une faiblesse ; à ce moment précis, c’était une faiblesse. Il tenta de se distraire, ailleurs, une femme après l’autre, un corps après l’autre, leur parfum, leur rouge à lèvres, le murmure de leurs chemisiers, yeux clairs yeux sombres culottes écartées le pouce contre la commissure brûlante, et leur odeur, ensuite, veloutée sur ses mains comme des gants. Dans leur humidité marine, dans leur obscurité, dans la paix salée de leur centre, le silence se faisait soudain. Qu’il les aimait, nom de Dieu, lorsqu’il plongeait en elles, lorsqu’il les explorait du doigt et de la langue, lorsqu’il les sentait soudain se raidir sous lui, leurs cuisses se refermant sur sa nuque, leurs ongles enfoncés dans sa chair, et qu’il n’était plus rien - rien qu’un moyen. Elles avaient plus de courage, vacillant ainsi au bord de la jouissance, qu’il en avait eu dans toute sa vie.

Il apprit très vite à garder ses vêtements, à aller vite, à jouir comme il éternuait. Ca n’était rien, tout ça, un palliatif, un brasier presque artificiel - l’équivalent de ces flammes en papier dansant dans les cheminées de démonstration. Ce qui comptait, finalement, c’était elles, c’était leur mystère et leur chaleur, c’était de les sentir si brutalement, si animalement puissantes. C’était ça, être humain, putain, c’était l’éclair exquis de plaisir au moment où il les pénétrait, c’était leur soupir, son gémissement, c’était l’égoïsme parfait de leurs corps enlacés. C’était de se toucher comme ça sans que ça ne veuille rien dire, de trouver son plaisir seul, de se servir de l’autre en savant pertinemment que l’autre se servait de soi. De s’en foutre. Finalement, c’était ça qu’il aimait - découvrir encore et encore qu’au fond tout le monde est pareil. C’était une joie plus aïgue, plus intense que n’importe quel orgasme. Même peau contre peau, les hommes se mentent encore. On n’échange jamais qu’un masque pour un autre.

Et Pharamond, toujours, obsédant comme un mirage.

Il s’était rendu compte sans trop de difficulté que Pharamond l’évitait. Ils se croisaient sans cesse, avant - soirées, cocktails, dîners, vernissages, inévitables pour l’un comme pour l’autre. On n’arrivait pas là où ils se trouvaient tous les deux sans sacrifier un peu sur l’autel des mondanités, et ils se respectaient tous les deux suffisamment pour traverser une pièce et échanger une poignée de main de temps à autres - ou du moins, ils s’étaient retrouvés éclaboussés de la même merde suffisamment souvent pour savoir que l’un ne plongerait pas sans l’autre, et qu’il valait mieux qu’ils se ménagent mutuellement. Pharamond semblait avoir décidé que l’équilibre qu’ils avaient trouvé ne méritait plus d’être maintenu. Pas une menace directe, mais l’ombre d’une, un rappel en creux que d’eux deux, ça n’était pas Pharamond qui avait le plus à perdre. Une préoccupation supplémentaire, donc. Un crocodile de plus dans le marigot.

Ses nuits se firent de plus en plus courtes, de plus en plus entrecoupées, quelques heures de stupeur alcoolique et de brume de rêves incohérents mêlés à des angoisses informes qui le clouaient épuisé de terreur à son oreiller. Il aurait pris le taureau par les cornes, quelques mois plus tôt. Il aurait cherché la confrontation avec toute l’âpreté méthodique d’un toréador, banderille après banderille, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin - mais c’était différent, aujourd’hui. Il avait perdu cette énergie-là. Ce courage-là, peut-être. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en quelques semaines. Auparavant, sa trajectoire était celle d’une flèche : tendu tout entier vers un seul but, son énergie mobilisée dans une seule direction. Aujourd’hui, il y avait tant de vulnérabilités à défendre, tant de lignes de front à tenir à tout prix. Il avait eu tort ; il aurait dû attendre, attendre quelques mois de plus, au lieu de céder à cette pulsion imbécile qui l’avait saisi lors du conseil du port. Il le paierait, il le savait très bien ; il ne pouvait qu’espérer que l’addition ne serait pas trop salée.

Il n’avait jamais compris la cocaïne, avant.

L’insomnie finit par devenir trop pesante. Il se mit à hanter les rues, réverbère après réverbère, souvent ivre, toujours lourd d’angoisse, la tête pleine de bruit blanc. Il ne savait pas au juste ce qu’il fuyait. Il ne pouvait jamais s’empêcher, alors que son ombre frémissait souple et soyeuse dans l’air frais de la nuit, de penser à son téléphone qui l’attendait sur sa table de chevet, à tous les mails qu’il évitait depuis des jours, à tous ces gens qu’il aurait dû rappeler des semaines plus tôt. Il pensait à Rachel, seule avec sa main mourante, à cette petite soeur qu’il aurait voulu mieux pouvoir aimer. A son père. Son  _ père _ . Le mot suffisait à l’écoeurer. Son père. Il en vomissait, parfois, seul dans des ruelles désertes, sous le regard désintéressé des chats errants. Son père. Il aurait voulu pouvoir penser qu’il n’en avait pas. Rien que l’idée qu’il était né de cet homme-là, de sa pauvre sueur, de son pauvre désir et de sa pauvre jouissance - c’était trop, c’était insoutenable. Comment, raisonnait-il avec lui-même, comment accepter que toute son existence ait pu jaillir de ce corps, qu’elle ait pu commencer au bout de cette nudité ? Comment croire en sa propre humanité une fois qu’on s’était colleté avec cette pensée ? Quelques gouttes de sperme le long de la cuisse de sa mère, et voilà. “Tu nous as foutus dans une belle merde !” avait-il crié une nuit, lançant bêtement des cailloux à la mer. Oui. Une belle merde.

Il rentrait généralement à pied, dans le bruissement d’asphalte de la ville qui s’éveillait, tombant de sommeil et plein d’une terreur sourde face à la journée qui s’annonçait. Il lui arrivait, de temps à autres, de prendre un taxi (en général en cas de pluie battante), mais il avait besoin de prolonger le plus longtemps possible l’illusion de sa solitude. Voir un autre homme, cela signifiait que la vie recommençait. Il préférait éviter de se souvenir le plus longtemps possible que le monde ne s’était pas arrêté.

Un de ces matins ouatés, alors qu’il progressait lentement le long d’un trottoir encore tout engourdi de sommeil, une voiture s’arrêta à sa hauteur.

"Je vous dépose ?"

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour replacer la voix, à travers le brouillard de sa nuit blanche. Lorsque les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place, son estomac se noua soudainement. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Pharamond, calme et lisse comme un miroir. Deux impulsions contraires se combattirent en lui pendant un instant, et il sut immédiatement que ce combat se lisait sur son visage.

"Avec plaisir." répondit-il en s’approchant de la portière.

Dès que la voiture eut redémarré, Pharamond déclara, abruptement :

"Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous évite.

\- Je ne me demande pas. Je sais.

\- Vous auriez tort." Pharamond répondit-il sans se troubler.

Il se tut un instant, le temps de passer une vitesse.

"Si vous croyez que j’évite tous les tocards qui pensent qu’il suffit de me mettre leur bite sous le nez pour que je fasse la culbute, poursuivit-il, vous vous trompez lourdement. Non, je vous évite pour deux raisons : d’abord, parce que vous êtes un sale con, et que j’ai toujours envie d’une bonne douche à chaque fois que je suis obligé de vous parler ; ensuite, parce que vous allez perdre, et que je déteste ne serait-ce que donner l’impression de miser sur le mauvais cheval. Je ne voulais pas qu’il y ait d’ambiguïté entre nous, M. Barrès - ou Lucas ? Je crois qu’à partir du moment où on s’est touché le zob, comme vous dites, ça devrait être possible de vous appeler Lucas."

Barrès se contenta d’un petit sourire froid.

"Je vous remercie pour tous ces éclaircissements." lâcha-t-il. "Dites donc, après des années à sucer le maire, ça doit vous faire bizarre, la vérité, non ? Enfin, pour une fois que c’est autre chose que du foutre qui sort de votre bouche, j’imagine que ça doit vous faire du bien aussi. Ca rafraîchit l’haleine.

\- C’est vous l’expert,  _ Lucas." _  répliqua Pharamond. "Après tout, ces dix dernières années, c’était vous la salope du maire."

Barrès prit une profonde inspiration et ne répondit pas. Derrière la vitre, la ville prenait doucement des couleurs, la nuit se dissolvant à vue d’oeil. Il se rendit compte qu’il était en train de réduire un mouchoir en charpie au fond de la poche de son manteau, et s’obligea à croiser les mains sur ses genoux. Pharamond lui jeta un regard en coin.

"Je vous emmène où ?

\- La mairie. C’est sur votre chemin, non ?

\- Pas tout à fait, mais bon. Ca ira.

\- Trop aimable." Barrès répliqua-t-il sardoniquement.

Il y eut un nouvel instant de silence. Ce fut Barrès qui le rompit.

"Vous l’avez vraiment sucé ? Le maire, je veux dire ?"

Pharamond lui lança un coup d’oeil désintéressé.

"Ca m’est arrivé, oui. Pourquoi ? Vous êtes jaloux ? Vous savez, la jalousie c’est un luxe, quand on vend son cul on ne peut pas se l’offrir.

\- Oui, on voit que vous connaissez la question."

Pharamond haussa les épaules.

" 'C’est celui qui le dit qui y est' ? Va falloir faire un effort, mon petit."

Barrès changea pensivement de position sur son siège.

"Bon, on va arrêter les conneries deux minutes. Pourquoi est-ce que vous m’avez fait monter ? Je vous préviens tout de suite, j’étais peut-être la salope du maire mais je ne suce pas entre deux feux rouges.

\- Même pas si je paie d’avance ?

\- Allez vous faire foutre." Barrès répliqua-t-il plaisamment. "Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ?"

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, Pharamond se troubla légèrement.

"Ecoutez, c’est simple. S’il vous plaît, arrêtez de taper sous la ceinture. Robert…

\- J’emmerde Robert. Vous comprenez ça ? Je l’emmerde ! Vous croyez qu’il se gêne, lui, pour magouiller ? Vous croyez que ça le dérange, les coups de pied dans les couilles ?

\- Et Julia ? Vous l’emmerdez aussi, Julia ? Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, vous ne la voyez jamais. Vous savez ce que ça lui fait, cette campagne ? Vous étiez son idole avant ! Son grand frère !"

Barrès se détourna brutalement, un goût de bile dans la bouche.

"Je ne veux pas de mal à Julia." dit-il d’une voix sourde. "Vous le savez très bien.

\- Vous cachez bien votre jeu, sans vouloir être vexant. Son père, c’est tout pour elle. Quand vous le frappez lui, vous la frappez aussi, elle.

\- Ecoutez, c’est la politique, ça. Je regrette beaucoup que ça l’affecte autant, bien sûr, mais ça fait partie du jeu. Elle ferait bien de s’endurcir un peu, surtout si elle compte entrer dans l’arène elle aussi. Tout ça n’a rien à voir avec moi."

Pharamond lui jeta un regard écoeuré.

"Vous êtes un beau salaud."

L’injure cueillit Barrès comme un coup de poing au visage. Il se cabra soudainement.

"Je peux savoir pour qui vous vous prenez, à pontifier comme ça ? Vous avez eu une vie, une vie irréprochable ? Claudia Marène, ça vous dit quelque chose ?"

Pharamond poussa un profond soupir.

"Je savais que ça viendrait sur le tapis à un moment ou à un autre. Je n’ai rien à voir avec tout ça, c’était la maison de mes parents, c’est tout. Je l’ai vue deux fois, Claudia !" Pharamond éclata-t-il soudainement. "Je dormais encore quand ils sont rentrés, nom de Dieu !

\- Ah ouais ? Et quand mon père a appelé les flics, tu dormais, aussi ?"

Il y eut un instant de silence, tout vibrant de ces mots que Barrès ne pourrait plus retirer, regard contre regard, la route autour d’eux oubliée, muscles tendus comme ceux de bêtes fauves. Puis Pharamond lâcha, dans une grande expiration, ses mains se détendant soudainement sur le volant :

"Bordel de merde."

Barrès ne répondit pas. Il se rencoigna simplement contre la portière et pressa son front contre la vitre, saisi d’une soudaine nausée. Il ferma les yeux.

Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la voiture freina devant la mairie. Il se redressa, un peu maladroitement, et Pharamond lui jeta un regard qu’il ne sut interpréter. Alors que Barrès ouvrait sa portière, Pharamond lui tendit un morceau de papier.

"Tiens, c’est ma carte. Le numéro en bas, c’est mon portable personnel. Appelle-moi dès que tu peux, je crois qu’on a des trucs à se dire."

Sans un mot, Barrès s’empara de la carte et la glissa dans une des poches de son pantalon avant de se détourner. Il sentit le regard de Pharamond entre ses épaules jusqu’au moment où les portes de la mairie se refermèrent sur lui.

 

****

Dans les locaux de campagne désertés, Barrès était assis sur un coin de table, tournant et retournant pensivement la carte de Pharamond entre ses doigts.  _ Appelle-moi, je crois qu’on a des trucs à se dire.  _ Il ne put retenir un rictus, la bouche tordue par une amertume soudaine. Toutes ces années, bordel, toutes ces années côte à côte, et même un putain de journaliste n’avait pas su voir à travers les écrans de fumée. Personne. Tout le monde s’en foutait, au fond, que le maire de Marseille ait baisé une taularde, qu’il l’ait mise en cloque et abandonnée comme une chienne, balancée aux flics parce qu’il avait toujours eu les dents longues et qu’il savait très bien, déjà à l’époque, qu’une femme comme ça finirait forcément par l’encombrer. Tout le monde s’en foutait qu’il ait laissé son fils - son  _ fils _ ,  _ son _ fils - grandir seul, sans rien, sans rien, putain, juste trop de larmes ravalées, trop d’humiliations, et puis la rage. Alors, salaud, peut-être, sale con, peut-être, mais merde, jamais il ne s’était abaissé à ça.

Il alluma nerveusement une cigarette et tira une bouffée, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Les braises jetèrent une lueur cuivrée sur les premiers chiffres du numéro de Pharamond.  _ Appelle-moi. _

Lorsque la tonalité se mit à résonner, Barrès sentit son coeur se gonfler, intolérablement, jusqu’à l’étouffer, le sang battant péniblement à ses tempes, visqueux et lent comme du goudron. Il écrasa sa cigarette, se forçant à ralentir sa respiration, à inspirer, à chercher le souffle au plus profond de sa poitrine - toutes ces années auparavant,  _ Lucas, prends ton temps pendant tes discours, t’as l’air d’une cocotte-minute, respire _ . Un nouveau rictus. On prend son amour paternel là où on le trouve.

La tonalité s’interrompit. Son coeur tomba dans sa poitrine comme une pierre.

"C’est toi, Lucas ?" Pharamond demanda-t-il simplement.

"Tu dors pas ?

\- Ca m’étonnerait que je dorme ce soir."

Un long silence, que Barrès s’obligea à ne pas briser. Puis :

"C’est vrai, ce que tu m’as dit ? C’est ton -

\- Mon père. Oui, c’est vrai.

\- Je m’étais toujours dit que c’était bizarre, cette histoire de Pierre Barrès. Ca me paraissait - ça me paraissait pas possible. Et puis… Putain, qu’est-ce que vous vous ressemblez. Quand tu fumes, je le revois à ton âge."

L’amertume submergea Barrès. Il leva les yeux, la gorge nouée.

"Et tu t’es dit ça pendant dix ans ? Dix ans, et t’as pas compris ?

J’ai pas voulu comprendre." Pharamond répondit-il d’un ton fatigué. "Lucas, je suis désolé. C’était - c’était de la lâcheté si tu veux.

\- Si je veux ?

\- C’était de la lâcheté." Pharamond concéda-t-il. "C’était trop. Tu comprends ? Je pensais le connaître.

\- J’en ai marre de ces conneries, putain ! J’en ai marre ! C’est comme ça que ça se passe, dans cette ville de merde ? Robert Taro encule qui il veut et tout le monde regarde ailleurs ? Tout le monde s’en fout, qu’il abandonne son fils ? Tout le monde s’en fout, que je lui aie écrit en le suppliant de venir me chercher, en lui disant tout ce qu’ils me faisaient dans cette putain de famille d’accueil, et qu’il ait rien fait ? Jamais rien fait, jamais, il a même pas appelé les flics, cet enfoiré  _ savait  _ et il m’a laissé pourrir là-bas parce que c’était moi ou son fauteuil de merde et qu’il a choisi la mairie, j’aurais pu y rester, j’aurais pu en crever, tu comprends, ça ? Tu comprends ? Jamais un chèque à ma mère, rien, putain, que dalle, avec dix mille francs elle aurait pu me reprendre avec elle, il en a dépensé au moins cent fois autant en coke, ce fils de pute !

\- Lucas, respire.

\- Tu l’as vu ? T’as vu comment il parle de moi ? Comme si j’étais un moins-que-rien, comme si c’était moi le salaud - j’ai abandonné personne, moi ! J’ai trahi personne, j’ai pas trahi, tu peux pas savoir comment je détestais ma mère parce qu’elle essayait de me le faire détester, j’ai cru en lui, putain, j’ai cru en lui tellement longtemps, j’étais sûr qu’il finirait par venir et puis rien, rien, rien, et un jour j’ai plus pu. J’ai plus pu, j’ai plus pu, j’ai plus pu -

\- Pleure pas, Lucas, pleure pas, pleure pas. Ca va aller, pleure pas.

\- Tu sais ce que ça fait, quand on comprend qu’on est tout seul ? Le jour où on se prend la claque, blam, la réalité en pleine gueule, t’as pas de père, tu pourrais crever demain et ça l’empêcherait pas de dormir. Peut-être même que ça l’arrangerait, finalement, t’es pas un fils, t’es un problème. Tu vois le truc, un peu ? Hein ? Tu vois ? Et tout le monde s’en fout, dans cette putain de ville de merde, tout le monde s’en fout -

\- Je m’en fous pas. Je m’en fous pas, pleure pas. Pleure pas. Lucas, où tu es, là ? Dis-moi où tu es, je viens te récupérer.

\- Non, c’est bon, ça va aller. Désolé, c’était - ah, merde, c’était pas prévu.

\- T’en fais pas, c’est bon. Tu as quelqu’un que tu peux appeler ?

\- Ca ira. Merci."

Il y eut une seconde de silence dubitatif.

"Ecoute, dis-moi où tu es. Je suis pas tranquille.

\- Ca ira." Barrès répéta-t-il en s’essuyant les yeux d’un revers de manche.

"Pas de connerie, hein ?

\- C’est bon, t’en fais pas."

Pharamond n’insista pas. Lorsque Barrès l’entendit bâiller, ce dernier demanda, peut-être avec un peu trop de précipitation :

"Tu bosses demain, non ?

\- Oui, je bosse.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse ?

\- Je t’ai dit - ça m’étonnerait que je dorme ce soir.

\- On va se dire des conneries, si on se parle trop longtemps à cette heure-ci.

\- Peut-être, oui. Vas-y, commence, si tu veux. T’en as beaucoup, des conneries à balancer ?

\- Je crois que j’ai atteint mon quota pour ce soir, là.

\- Arrête. C’était pas des conneries.

\- Merci.

\- Me remercie pas, imbécile. C’était pas des conneries. Lucas, je suis désolé -

\- Ah non, commence pas avec ça. C’est bon, mon père est un salaud, on n’en meurt pas.

\- Non, laisse-moi finir. Je suis désolé parce que je suis un lâche, et que d’une manière ou d’une autre c’est toujours sur toi que ça retombe.

\- Tu vois, ça y est, tu racontes n’importe quoi. Qu’est-ce que tu aurais pu y faire, à tout ça, mon pauvre ?

\- J’aurais dû deviner. C’était sous mon nez pendant des années. C’est mon boulot, ce genre de choses, je savais que quelque chose clochait et j’ai préféré ne pas voir.

\- Ecoute, j’ai été dur. Tu n’as rien à voir avec tout ça, jamais j’aurais dû te dire des choses pareilles. Laisse tomber, c’est un problème entre Taro et moi.

\- Non, non, t’avais raison. J’ai vécu toute ma vie comme ça - pas mes affaires, pas mon problème, baisse la tête et serre les fesses. Ca serait honteux pour n’importe qui, mais je suis journaliste. J’aurais dû - j’aurais dû trouver ce courage-là. J’ai même pas l’excuse de l’amitié, on s’est à peine reparlés depuis Claudia.

\- C’est bon, je t’assure. J’ai dit tout ça… C’est moi qui te dois des excuses. T’as rien à voir avec ces histoires.

\- Tiens, c’est ton tour de dire des conneries maintenant ?"

Barrès ne put contenir un petit rire, autant d’épuisement que d’amusement.

"Si tu tiens à te sentir coupable, ça te regarde."

Il y eut une pause à peine perceptible dans le rythme de la conversation, le temps d’un souffle.

"Ca doit être… Tu tiens le choc ? Je peux pas imaginer une campagne comme ça contre mon propre père.

\- T’as pas écouté ce que je t’ai dit ou quoi ? J’ai pas de père. Pas comme ça, pas - je l’ai rencontré pour la première fois il y a douze ans.

\- Mais t’as toujours su que c’était ton père.

\- Oui. Oui, j’imagine.

\- Et ça t’affecte pas ?

\- Fous-moi la paix.

\- Pas tout à fait la même réponse que “j’ai pas de père”, t’en conviendras.

\- T’es psy, maintenant ?

\- Le prends pas comme ça, c’est bon. C’était juste une question.

\- Tu peux te la foutre au cul ta question.

\- Ah, c’est pas vrai, on va pas recommencer comme ça ?

Barrès prit une profonde inspiration, yeux clos, mains tremblantes.

"T’as raison. C’était, pardon.

\- Non, pas de problème. Je comprends. Moi aussi, j’ai un père compliqué. Pas à ce niveau-là, mais bon.

\- Compliqué ?"

A l’autre bout du fil, Pharamond soupira.

"Pas fan du côté “mon fils baise des garçons”. C’est une autre génération. Je peux pas lui en vouloir.

\- A ce point ?

\- On s’est pas parlés depuis... vingt-cinq ans aux fraises. Pour ce que j’en sais, il est mort.

\- Je suis désolé. Ca doit pas être facile.

\- Non, le silence ça va. C’est mieux que les coups de fusil.

\- Les coups de fusil ?"

Pharamond laissa échapper un petit rire.

"J’exagère. Il a pas tiré, seulement menacé de le faire. Rétrospectivement, je pense que la carabine était pas chargée.

\- Attends, il t’a menacé à la carabine ?

\- C’est un sanguin.

\- Sanguin ou pas - putain, je suis désolé.

\- J’ai digéré. En gros. Il est comme il est, je me faisais pas beaucoup d’illusions.

\- Quel enfoiré.

\- C’est comme ça.

\- Vous vous êtes jamais reparlés ?

\- Jamais. On s’est battus, ça me disait pas trop de refaire deux cents kilomètres juste pour me faire tabasser par mon paternel.

\- Il t’a frappé ?

\- Je lui en ai foutu une aussi, t’en fais pas. Tu sais, c’est ça les familles méditerranéennes. On s’engueule déjà pour un oui ou pour un non, alors évidemment tout dérape très vite.

\- T’as pas porté plainte ?

\- C’était il y a vingt-cinq ans. Non, j’ai pas porté plainte. Réfléchis deux minutes.

\- Désolé. Question conne.

\- Pas de problème."

Barrès hésita, la question au bord des lèvres. Après une demi-seconde, il finit par demander :

"T’as toujours su ?

\- Su quoi ?

\- Que tu préférais les garçons.

\- Tu rigoles ? Jusqu’à ce que j’entre à la fac je savais même pas que ça existait. Non, je suis sorti avec des filles, pendant longtemps. J’ai failli me marier.

\- C’est pas vrai ?

\- Je t’assure. Heureusement, j’avais un très bon ami à l’époque, il est intervenu. C’était pas entièrement désintéressé de sa part - on est restés ensemble quatre ans.

\- Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ?

\- Non, on s’est pas séparés. Il est mort du SIDA.

\- Ah, merde. Je suis désolé, je voulais pas -

\- T’inquiète pas. C’était - ces annéees-là, c’était -

\- Ca va ?

\- C’est bon, ça va passer.

\- T’es sûr ?

\- Oui, oui, c’est bon. Désolé.

\- Non, t’excuse pas. Tout va bien.

\- C’était les pires années de ma vie. J’ai vu mourir tellement de gens, et personne savait ce qui se passait. Je couchais pas, à l’époque - pas prêt, pas envie - et c’est que grâce à ça que je m’en suis tiré. Sinon, je serais sûrement mort comme les autres. Et tout le monde s’en foutait, au mieux. Au pire… Enfin, je te laisse imaginer.

\- Je me souviens, un peu. J’étais minot, mais je regardais la télé.

\- Bon, alors tu vois ce que je veux dire. C’était - c’était moche. J’ai fait les comptes, une fois, avec une amie lesbienne à moi, à nous deux, on a vu mourir trente-sept personnes. On est des pros de la maladie de Kaposi.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- T’y peux rien. Sales années, c’est tout.

\- Ca va aller ?

\- Faudra bien.

\- Si t’as besoin de quelque chose…

\- Non, c’est bon. Merci. Ca ira."

Il y eut un nouvel instant de silence.

"Ecoute, je suis désolé mais il faut que je te pose la question. La piscine, la douche - qu’est-ce que tu voulais ?"

Une poignée d’instants suspendus, le coeur de Barrès battant brutalement au ralenti, cette sensation soudaine de flotter entre deux eaux -

"Lucas ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu voulais, ce jour-là ?"

Barrès hésita un instant, les mots s’entrechoquant dans son esprit.

"Baiser." finit-il par dire.

"Baiser ?"

Barrès prit une profonde inspiration.

"Toi. Je te voulais toi."

Il y eut un nouveau silence, à peine entrecoupé par leurs respirations.

"Viens." Pharamond répondit-il.

****

Il fallut à Barrès plus de temps qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité pour trouver un taxi, mi-marchant, mi-courant le long des trottoirs déserts. Il se sentait frissonner dans l’air frais de la nuit, le coeur battant, le souffle court, et il ne parvenait pas à s’en vouloir.  _ J’arrive _ , envoya-t-il à Pharamond, tournant au coin d’une rue.  _ J’arrive, j’arrive, j’arrive. _

_ Je sais. Je t’attends. _

Lorsqu’il descendit du taxi, Pharamond se tenait sur le trottoir, visage dans l’ombre, mains baignées par la lueur du réverbère, son regard perçant l’obscurité, indécent comme une caresse. Barrès fut transpercé par un éclair de désir si violent qu’il en eut soudainement mal - mal d’être si loin, mal de son inexpérience, de sa maladresse, mal de tout ce temps perdu. Il s’approcha de Pharamond, n’osant pas tendre la main vers lui, un baiser lui brûlant douloureusement les lèvres. Sans un mot, Pharamond le fit entrer, le guidant vers l’ascenseur. Barrès le suivit comme en transe.

Dès qu’ils eurent franchi la porte de son appartement, Pharamond attira Barrès contre lui, le soulevant presque du sol, le plaquant contre le mur dans un baiser furieux. Barrès le lui rendit, ses mains se crispant sur les épaules de Pharamond, gémissant incontrôlablement dans son étreinte. C’était trop, c’était trop, le poids de Pharamond contre lui, son odeur - tabac, eau de Cologne, savon, sueur - ses mains, ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa peau à travers son t-shirt. A l’aveugle, il enfouit une main dans les cheveux de son amant, l’attirant dans un nouveau baiser, et lorsqu’il sentit soudainement l’érection de Pharamond pressant contre sa cuisse, il laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement. De sa main libre, il souleva le t-shirt de Pharamond, simplement pour sentir sa peau, pour être plus près. Impatiemment, Pharamond écarta les mains de Barrès et se dégagea, se débarrassant sans façon de son t-shirt tandis que Barrès, maladroitement, déboutonnait sa chemise. Pharamond lui embrassa le cou, le torse, ses lèvres partout à la fois, tandis qu’il tendait de déboucler la ceinture de Barrès.

"Pas ici." Barrès murmura-t-il, haletant. "Ta chambre, viens, viens."

Ils échouèrent sans trop savoir comment sur le lit de Pharamond, enlacés, peau contre peau, Pharamond ayant semé son pantalon, Barrès toujours habillé mais les vêtements en pagaille, chemise ouverte, ceinture ouverte, chaussures abandonnées. Lorsque Pharamond s’agenouilla entre ses jambes, qu’il tira son pantalon sur ses chevilles, Barrès ferma les yeux.

"Oui." s’entendit-il dire. "Oui, oui, oui."

Lorsqu’il sentit pour la première fois la bouche de Pharamond sur son pénis, douce, chaude, humide, les caresses de sa langue, Barrès se tendit sous lui dans un cri, presque une plainte. La barbe de Pharamond lui égratigna l’intérieur des cuisses. Il gémit encore, encore, encore, alors que le plaisir montait, se forçant à rester immobile, à ne pas céder à cette envie irrépressible de pousser plus loin, de chercher son plaisir au plus profond de cette bouche. Se laisser faire, se laisser faire.

"Pas comme ça." finit-il par murmurer alors qu’une nouvelle caresse lui arrachait un spasme de plaisir. "Je veux que tu viennes, je veux, ah, putain, je veux te sentir, viens, viens, viens, baise-moi, jouis en moi, s’il te plaît, viens -"

Lorsqu’il sentit le doigt de Pharamond glisser en lui, une phalange, puis l’autre, puis jusqu’à la garde, il s’arc-bouta désespérément sur les draps, dents serrées, yeux clos, brûlant de désir inassouvi, incapable de penser plus loin que  _ ça _ , que cet homme en lui, que la jouissance si proche.

"S’il te plaît." gémit-il. "Je sais pas combien de temps, combien, viens, ça ira.

\- On a le temps." Pharamond répondit-il dans un souffle, sa voix plus grave, plus rauque, et entendre ainsi son excitation noua la gorge de Barrès. "On a le temps."

Lorsque Pharamond ajouta un deuxième doigt, doucement, comme s’il avait peur de lui faire mal, Barrès gémit presque rageusement.

"Arrête, c’est bon, j’en peux plus, viens.

\- Une chose après l’autre." Pharamond murmura-t-il, posant un baiser sur la cuisse de Barrès.

Il ne parut qu’à peine surpris lorsque Barrès se dégagea et l’attira sur le lit, l’embrassant à pleine bouche, le poussant contre le matelas. Pharamond referma ses bras autour de lui, exigeant, impatient, ses doigts s’enfonçant si profondément dans la chair de Barrès qu’ils laisseraient probablement des bleus - et c’était bon, c’était bon d’avoir mal, de sentir son désir, ses mains sur lui, de sentir son coeur battre la chamade et le voile de transpiration sur sa peau, de le regarder le visage douloureux de plaisir, de l’embrasser, et jamais,  _ jamais _ un baiser ne l’avait laissé si affamé. Ils s’embrassèrent encore, Barrès retirant sa chemise, la gorge nouée de se sentir finalement nu.

"Je peux allumer la lumière ?" demanda Pharamond entre deux baisers. "Je veux te voir.

\- Vas-y." Barrès répondit-il, caressant le visage de son amant.

Alors que Pharamond roulait sur le côté et tendait la main vers la lampe de chevet, un peu à l’aveuglette, Barrès s’allongea contre lui, torse à dos, et lui embrassa la nuque. Pharamond laissa échapper un râle lorsque la main de Barrès se glissa dans son boxer.

"Ah, nom de Dieu, attends," haleta-t-il, "faut que j’allume, faut que je, Lucas, Lucas, vas-y, t’arrête pas, t’arrête pas, t’arrête pas,  _ vas-y _ -"

Sa litanie fut interrompue par une morsure, les dents de Barrès s’enfonçant profondément dans la chair de son cou, quatre points de sang à l’emplacement des canines et les empreintes des incisives ; Pharamond se cambra brusquement, animal soudain de trop de plaisir, la respiration sifflante, ses reins ondulant incontrôlablement - et pendant une seconde le monde se rétrécit, minuscule, un point de lumière aveuglante dans l’obscurité, et Barrès dut étouffer un gémissement contre l’épaule de son amant.

"Je te veux maintenant." Barrès murmura-t-il. "Je peux plus, maintenant.

\- Ok, attends, laisse-moi - faut que je chope une capote, deux secondes."

Pharamond se redressa, ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Barrès se rapprocha de lui, lui embrassant le cou, caressant son torse, son ventre, incapable de ne pas le toucher, même pour quelques secondes. Pharamond l’embrassa profondément, lèvres entrouvertes, passant un bras autour des épaules de Barrès.

"Je peux te la mettre ?" Barrès demanda-t-il, désignant du regard l’emballage métallique que Pharamond tenait entre deux doigts.

"Tu sais faire ? Sur quelqu’un d’autre, je veux dire." Pharamond clarifia-t-il devant le regard lourd de moquerie de son amant.

"Tu penses sérieusement que c’est la première fois que je fais ça ?

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux que j’en sache ?

\- Rien. Je peux ?" Barrès répéta-t-il, tendant la main.

Après une fraction de seconde d’hésitation, Pharamond lui donna le préservatif. Barrès déchira précautionneusement l’emballage, s’agenouillant entre les jambes de Pharamond. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux, dans un vrai geste de tendresse qui força Barrès à redresser la tête, peut-être un peu plus brutalement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il croisa le regard de Pharamond, le soutint. Après quelques secondes, Pharamond détourna la tête.

Barrès commença à dérouler le préservatif, et Pharamond gémit sourdement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Barrès lui caressa les cuisses.

"J’ai envie de te sucer." murmura-t-il. "Je peux ?"

Pharamond hocha la tête, retenant son souffle, sa main frémissant inconsciemment sur le matelas. Lorsque Barrès commença à lécher lentement sa verge, il rejeta la tête en arrière dans un long soupir.

"Putain, d’accord, c’est pas ta première fois."

Il gémit quand Barrès le prit en bouche, sa langue encerclant la base de son gland. La main de Pharamond s’était refermée sur les draps.

"Je vais jouir si tu continues." parvint-il à dire.

Barrès se recula, le coeur battant, semant des baisers sur le ventre de Pharamond, sur son torse, dans son cou, retrouvant ses lèvres avec un plaisir presque indécent. Ils s’embrassèrent, Pharamond l’étreignant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Comment tu préfères ?" Pharamond demanda-t-il, éraflant du pouce un téton de Barrès.

"Bouge pas, attends." Barrès répondit-il d’une voix rauque. "Où t’as mis le lubrifiant ?

\- Pied du lit. Mais laisse-moi, laisse-moi faire ça pour toi."

Lorsque Barrès sentit les doigts de Pharamond s’enfoncer en lui, effleurant sa prostate presque distraitement, il ne put retenir un long gémissement. C’était plus que la sensation ; c’était l’anticipation, le fait de savoir que dans quelques instants -

"Ca va, pour toi ?" Pharamond demanda-t-il à voix basse.

"C’est bon, c’est - viens, viens là, laisse-moi -

\- Comme ça ?"

Barrès ne répondit pas ; il embrassa son amant, le plaquant presque contre le matelas, un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches, si proche, si loin, sa peau humide et salée, ses lèvres brûlantes.  _ Maintenant. _

Pharamond vint à sa rencontre, poussant contre lui alors que Barrès se laissait glisser le long de son pénis, le pénétrant doucement jusqu’à ce qu’enfin ils se retrouvent front contre front, Barrès yeux clos, tremblant de désir, l’estomac noué, soutenant à peine son poids. Il soupira lorsqu’il sentit les mains de Pharamond se refermer sur ses hanches, et l’embrassa profondément. Pharamond lui rendit son baiser, mêlant ses propres gémissements aux siens alors qu’ils commençaient un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

"T’es beau, putain, t’es trop bon, t’es, ah -

\- Ce que tu m’excites, t’as pas idée, te voir comme ça, vas-y -

\- Je t’excite ?

\- Depuis la première fois que je t’ai vu, tu peux pas savoir - tu peux pas - tu - t’arrête pas, t’arrête pas -"

Quand Barrès changea brusquement de rythme, Pharamond se redressa en un mouvement fluide, un bras autour de son amant et l’autre soutenant son propre poids. Barrès l’embrassa passionnément et Pharamond l’attira contre lui, le front reposant contre sa poitrine, les cheveux trempés de sueur.

"Vas-y, touche-toi." murmura-t-il. "Touche-toi pour moi."

Barrès commença à se caresser, très conscient du spectacle qu’il offrait, gémissant, offert, et des yeux dévorants de Pharamond sur lui. Alors que le plaisir montait, inexorable comme la marée, Pharamond se mit à lui couvrir le cou et le torse de baisers, lui caressant le dos, les fesses, les cuisses, comme s’il cherchait à graver dans sa mémoire tous les contours de son corps.

"Fais-toi du bien, Lucas, montre-moi, montre-moi, je veux, je veux te voir jouir, je veux te sentir, je veux, ah, Lucas, Lucas -"

Ses mains se crispèrent brusquement sur le dos de Barrès. Barrès se cambra lorsqu’il sentit Pharamond jouir en lui, en spasmes qui arrachèrent à Pharamond une longue plainte, et à Barrès un gémissement rauque. Pharamond écarta la main de Barrès et se mit à le masturber passionnément, Barrès s’arc-boutant contre lui, les deux mains nouées autour de sa nuque.

"Viens, Lucas, viens, jouis pour moi, viens -"

Son orgasme le souleva comme une vague. Il s’effondra contre la poitrine de Pharamond dans un cri, secoué de violents tressaillements, Pharamond resserrant son étreinte autour de lui et l’embrassant doucement dans le cou. Barrès posa la tête sur l’épaule de son amant, frissonnant, soudainement épuisé.

"Allonge-toi." Pharamond murmura-t-il, avec dans la voix quelque chose qui aurait pu être de la tendresse. "Deux minutes de nettoyage, j’arrive."

Lorsqu’il se retira, tenant précautionneusement la base du préservatif, Barrès poussa un profond soupir. Il posa la tête sur un oreiller - pour une seconde.

Il dut s’endormir.

Lorsqu’il s’éveilla, presque en sursaut, il était sous une couverture ; Pharamond était allongé à côté de lui, plongé dans un roman espagnol. Il avait remis son t-shirt, enfilé un pantalon de pyjama, et Barrès se sentit brutalement ridicule, dans sa nudité molle de ver. Il se redressa, attirant un sourire de Pharamond auquel il ne répondit pas. Les traits de Pharamond se durcirent.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda-t-il simplement.

Barrès détourna la tête sans répondre. Pharamond soupira, tendit la main vers son paquet de cigarettes sur la table de chevet.

"Tu veux que je te ramène ?

\- Vaut mieux pas, je pense. Merci.

\- Tu veux une clope ?

\- Ca ira."

Pharamond hocha la tête pensivement, allumant précautionneusement sa cigarette. La fumée s’éleva en volutes paresseuses au-dessus de sa tête tandis que Barrès se levait et ramassait sa chemise. Alors qu’il la reboutonnait rapidement, Pharamond s’assit sur le bord du lit.

"T’es sérieux, alors ? C’est tout ?

\- Je peux pas. Je voudrais - mais je peux pas."

Pharamond hocha la tête.

" 'Peux pas' parce que tu voulais juste baiser, ou 'peux pas' parce que c’est les élections ?

\- C’est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Vraiment ?"

Barrès lui tourna le dos, enfilant rapidement son boxer. Au-dehors, le ciel était encore noir, à peine piqueté d’étoiles. Pharamond s’approcha, cigarette toujours à la main.

"Pas de regrets, pour la clope ?

\- Ca ira, merci.

\- Ok. Je t’appelle un taxi, alors ?

\- T’es gentil, merci."

Alors que Pharamond quittait la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, Barrès dut s’asseoir, les jambes soudainement coupées.  _ Imbécile. Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile, imbécile. _ Il se mit à rassembler frénétiquement le reste de ses vêtements, mains tremblantes, à les enfiler comme autant de pièces d’armure.  _ Imbécile _ .

Il relaçait ses chaussures lorsque Pharamond revint, téléphone toujours à la main.

"Dans dix minutes." Pharamond dit-il simplement.

"Merci." Barrès répliqua-t-il un peu distraitement. "Excusez-moi, j’ai un coup de fil à passer, ça vous ennuie si je sors ?

\- Ca y est, on se vouvoie, maintenant ?"

Barrès ne répondit pas, remontant rapidement la fermeture Eclair de son manteau, et Pharamond, après quelques secondes, se rassit sur le lit.

"Je ne te raccompagne pas ?

\- Je vais m’en sortir. Merci.

\- Merci pour quoi ? Parce que je t’ai enculé ?"

Il y avait tellement de vraie provocation dans cette question que Barrès se retourna comme piqué par une épingle. Pharamond le regardait fixement, le visage indéchiffrable.

"Qu’est-ce que tu fous, Lucas ? A quoi ça rime ?

\- Vous faites remplir un questionnaire à tous vos coups d’un soir, vous ?

\- Ah, c’était ça, alors ? Putain, merci pour l’éclaircissement, tu avoueras que ça aurait pu être plus clair.

\- Comment ça, plus clair ?

\- Excuse-moi, mais quand on baise comme ça après un coup de fil d’une heure où on a tous les deux pleuré au téléphone, ça ne me paraît pas complètement idiot de me dire que ça va un peu plus loin qu’un coup d’un soir."

Barrès haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Lucas, attends. Merde, il s’est passé quelque chose, là ! Lucas, pars pas comme ça, reviens, reste, on en - Lucas !"

Le trajet en taxi fut l’un des plus longs de son existence. Il parvint à se contenir jusqu’à l’arrivée, à se contrôler suffisamment longtemps pour payer le chauffeur. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, l’estomac noué, le sang grondant dans ses oreilles comme une chute d’eau, le coeur prêt à éclater, plein d’un écoeurement si complet qu’il se sentait sur le point de vomir. Il se précipita dans la salle de bains et s’effondra à genoux sur le sol carrelé.  _ Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile.  _ Il sentait encore sur lui les mains de Pharamond, brûlantes, urgentes, ses lèvres, son souffle rauque dans son cou, sa barbe éraflant l’intérieur de ses cuisses, et il se mit à trembler incontrôlablement, tous ses muscles tendus à se rompre. Lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il avait à nouveau une érection, le dégoût fut le plus fort. Il vomit, longuement, jusqu’à ne plus cracher que de la bile, sans cesse saisi de nouveaux hoquets qui lui déchiraient la poitrine. Il parvint à grand-peine à tirer la chasse avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Il finit par s’endormir là, sur le carrelage blanc, lové contre la douche. Lorsqu’il se réveilla le lendemain, ankylosé, la tête en miettes, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, l’écran de son téléphone luisait de manière accusatrice.  _ 11 SMS, 13 appels manqués.  _ Il le déverrouilla dans un soupir.

_ Lucas, appelle-moi, on en parle. _

_ Appelle-moi s’il te plaît. _

_ Dis-moi au moins si tu es bien rentré. _

_ J’espère que tu dors, s’il te plaît, écris-moi demain. _

_ Mais c’est pas vrai, t’as quel âge ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce manège ? Je sais que tu es debout. On se voit au meeting. _

_ Lucas, tout le monde t’attend, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu es ? _

_ Dis-moi que tout va bien, s’il te plaît, je ne sais pas où tu es, appelle-moi. _

_ Ecris-moi au moins, juste un texto, je m’inquiète. _

_ Fais-moi signe, s’il te plaît. _

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? _

_ Lucas, merde, il faut que j’appelle les flics ou pas ? _

Barrès se frotta les yeux, épuisé, l’angoisse encore une forme très vague, une ombre dans le lointain. Il relut les messages lentement, incapable de les assimiler.  _ On se voit au meeting. _ Sa peur cristallisa d’un seul coup, une pierre tombant au creux son estomac.  _ Dix heures six. Merde, merde, merde.  _ Il se mit à parcourir ses contacts à toute vitesse, maladroit, les mains moites.

"Barbara ? Je suis désolé, je suis malade. Un truc que j’ai mangé qui a pas dû passer, j’ai passé la nuit à vomir, je viens seulement de me réveiller. Je suis désolé, j’étais épuisé, j’ai raté mon alarme. Je - oui, je pense que c’est le plus simple. Vous pouvez voir ça avec eux ? Merci. Merci infiniment. Oui, je vous rappelle. Très bien. C’est ça. Très bonne journée."

Il raccrocha brutalement, l’anxiété refermant inexorablement ses doigts autour de sa gorge. Rageur, il rouvrit ses textos et se mit à écrire à toute vitesse.

_ Ne vous mêlez pas de ma vie. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous. _

"Barbara ? Excusez-moi, je vous harcèle, mais tant qu’à faire, vous ne voulez pas passer plus tard ? Vous m’apporterez les dossiers et la revue de presse. On fera le point. Et, au fait, vous savez, le petit chemisier - oui, voilà. Très bien, je vous attends, alors. A très vite."

Il se leva péniblement, s’appuyant contre le rebord du lavabo. Evitant le regard de son reflet, il commença à se raser lentement. Le soleil luisait, joyeux, complice, dans un coin du miroir, et la fenêtre entrouverte laissait pénétrer le parfum de la rue. Une belle journée. Lorsque son portable vibra contre sa cuisse, une goutte de sang s’écrasa sur l’émail du lavabo.

Oui. Une belle journée.


End file.
